


Maybe true love always wins

by Blxry_fxce



Series: To Love in Quiet Rooms [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Steve Rogers, Buckle up, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Bucky Barnes, Why Did I Write This?, but like, i just found out that’s a tag and I love it, like 2 seconds of angst, no beta we die like men, not good ones, not really any angst tho, okay I’m gonna stop spamming the tags love u bye, tell me abt my spelling and grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxry_fxce/pseuds/Blxry_fxce
Summary: Bucky met Steve when he was a sophomore in high school. This is the story of how he found out he was gay, fell in love with Steve Rogers, became friends with benefits with him, and told him the truth.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: To Love in Quiet Rooms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Maybe true love always wins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wanted to say that first of all, this is based off a true story! Everything that leads up until the actual friends with benefits and love confessions is true, and it’s actually the story off how I fell in love with my best friend!
> 
> So the ending seems rushed and unfinished to me, and I’m probably going to change it. I wanted to base this story off of my real story, but then ending kinda fucked with me because I couldn’t figure out how to end it because I didn’t want to give them a bad/sad ending even though the actual story has a bad/sad ending so I feel like it kinda fucked with the flow and I might change it later but oh well!
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy the story of how I fell in love with my best friend, and how Bucky fell in love with his!

Bucky was having a decidedly not good day.

To be fair though, that was surprising to absolutely no one. It was a freezing cold day in January just at the start of second semester. Bucky couldn’t remember why he’d had the bright idea of taking another year of Spanish as an elective, but he was quickly regretting the choice. He was really bad at Spanish. 

The worst part by far had to be the fact that none of his friends were in the class with him. He’d briefly considered visiting his counselor when he’d been given his schedule to get into a Russian class with Clint and Natasha instead, but he didn’t stay on that thought for very long. It was an advanced Russian class, and let’s just say Bucky isn’t any better at Russian than he is at Spanish.

So, here he was. Alone, and trapped in a beginners Spanish class (he’d already failed the class once so there was no hope of getting in to Spanish 2 at this point) with an obnoxious class and a vaguely creepy teacher. Bucky was pretty sure he was faking a Spanish accent, and not doing very good at it. Actually, Bucky was pretty sure he was closer to being a registered sex offender than being a registered teacher at this point. But the sketchiness of the school’s morals is beside the current point. 

For the the first few classes Bucky had been perfectly content with reclining back (or as far back as one could when the seat was physically attached to the desk you were sitting at) and texting Pepper aimlessly. Apparently Tony was in her trigonometry class, which meant that she had nothing better to do than obsess about how ‘obnoxiously perfect’ he was. Pepper’s act of hating Tony got old to the point of exhaustion somewhere around 8th grade, and they just humored her by listening now. 

Pepper’s blatant infatuation aside, Bucky got roped into an interactive Spanish lesson. Well, ‘Spanish lesson’ may have been too strong of a term for what they were doing at this point. Bucky doesn’t actually foresee very much Spanish being learnt at all this semester if Mr. Jacobs is going to be their teacher. The lesson was simple, they just had to pair up with someone in the class and make a set of paper dice with a couple Spanish phrases on them. That was it. No particular reason for the phrases or anything, they were just there.

Bucky turned to the kid sitting in the desk to the right of his. He seemed nice enough. Steve, he thought was his name. He was a year younger than Bucky, as a freshman. Steve seemed to be in that awkward phase at 15 of his arms and legs still being too long for his body, and he had bruises on his arms from where Bucky presumed he kept slamming into things from misjudging the length of his newly longer arms. Bucky could relate. Having arms and legs constantly longer than they were the day before was a bitch. He still had to remember to step around coffee tables with a wide berth if he didn’t want to have his shins bruised to Hell. 

Bucky prodded Steve in the shoulder until he unfolded himself from around his sketchbook, eyes gone wide. Bucky almost laughed from the comical look of questioning printed across his face.

”Hey dude, you wanna help me make some dice?” Bucky asked, but that only seemed to make Steve more confused. “We gotta make dice then put Spanish words on the sides. Man fuck if I know why. I don’t think Jacobs even told us what these words mean.”

”Oh, yeah damn, I’ve never seen those words before,” Steve admits with a laugh, seeming slightly more clear on the instructions. “Right, so all we gotta do is make some dice?”

“Yeah man I guess so,” Bucky says shrugging. 

“Alright, well that should be easy then!” Steve says with a nod to himself.

”Aw, man why ya gotta jinx us like that? Now it’s all gonna turn to shit for sure!” Bucky teased out with a laugh.

”If I can draw, I’m sure I can make some fuckin’ dice out paper man, I’ll be fine,” Steve laughed.

”Mr. Rogers, watch your language!” Mr. Johnson scolds only to be met with a patronising “Oh fuck _off!”_ From Darcy Lewis somewhere in the back corner. Johnson quickly got so red in his face he was almost purple, but eventually he decided some things were just better to be left alone. Johnson laid his head on his desk muttering something about the _worst mistake of his life_ , and _moving to Idaho to be a potato farmer_. 

~~~~~

”Man I fuckin’ told you not to jinx it!” Bucky exclaims doubling over in his seat from how hard he was laughing. 

“Listen, I really don’t know how the hell this happened!” Steve protested, staring at the mangled remains of what was supposed to be their dice sitting on his desk I muted horror. Neither were exactly sure where they went wrong with their project, but it was safe to say bright of them had a future career in a origami judging by the wreckage in front of them. Seriously, how the hell did they even do that? 

Regardless of their ruined first attempt, they did eventually figure out how to make their dice. Bucky was the one who ended up with the successful product much to Steve’s chagrine.

Bucky didn’t even realize until the bell signaling the end of the school day rang that he had not only accidentally ignored his friends texting him throughout the too long class period, but that he’d also actually had fun during the class with Steve. 

Bucky was at his locker when Natasha made her presence known by dramatically slamming his locker door close and pressing herself over dramatically into the locker next to his.

”You know, I actually wasn’t done using that, thank you very much.” Bucky grunts out.

”Buck, my dearest Bucky. Light on my life, stars to my sky, sun to my moon, I don’t give a singular shit.” Natasha says very matter of fact.

“You know what, honestly that’s fair,” Bucky nods. “Hey are you and Clint coming over tonight?” 

“Obviously. I think your mom’s starting to think we’ve moved in at this point.” 

“Mmm, don’t think that’d be a problem at this point. She likes you more than she likes me anymore.”

”Yeah, there was a so that one time I actually did move in and you just didn’t tell her for like, two weeks.”

”Yes well, I couldn’t exactly tell her about my friend just moving in for suspicious and undescribed reasons, now could I?” Bucky asks sagely. 

Natasha shrugs her shoulders in agreement and they start to walk away in the direction of Bucky’s house, only slowing down slightly to allow Clint to catch up when he starts cussing them out for leaving without him. Neither of them feel particularly bad about their choice as Clint begins to talk their ears off about pizza and the stray dog he saw on his way to school this morning. 

~~~~~ 

Bucky’s friendship with Steve increases pretty steadily for the following weeks. They make fun of Johnson behind his back (and a few times in front of his face.) They should probably feel bad about that, but let’s face it, they’re teenage assholes, and there’s no fixing that. 

~~~~~

Bucky invited Steve to come stay at his house for the night after about 2 months of knowing each other. They’ve spent plenty of time outside of school together at this point, Steve had even asked Bucky to be a love model for him to draw a couple of times, which Bucky had much more fun doing than he thought he would. 

On the day that Steve was going to stay with Bucky they had a sub in Spanish, which led to them instead of doing their lessons, drawing all over the white board with increasingly shitty drawings in an attempt to play pictionary. Eventually they just decided that nobody won after a spectacular fail of Bucky trying to draw a dorito on the board and Steve almost crying when he found out it wasn’t a mis shaped carrot. Bucky vowed to leave the artwork to Steve after that point. 

When class ended they packed their stuff up and walked that 10 minute venture to Bucky’s house, where a frazzled Winnifred Barnes and a too large pile of junk food waited them. 

~~~~~

Sometime around 3 am, after a very successful first meeting with his parents and his sisters, Bucky and Steve were doing something stupid. Nothing monumental, just dumb teenager shit. Like for example, deciding to chug all of the sour sugar or whatever nested in a baby bottle pop. 

Steve had decided to down the whole thing like a shot after a misplaced dare from Bucky. He promptly began to choke and threw up in the downstairs bathroom. Bucky video-ed the whole thing. Thank God the two of them were alone downstairs while everyone else slept upstairs. In retaliation Steve got a video of him dumping lemon yogurt down Bucky’s throat POV porn style. The videos were both saved for black mail purposes respectively. 

~~~~~

On the first day of summer Bucky and Steve got a massive pile of junk food and went to go watch the sunset on the baseball field next to Steve’s house. The idea had been a good one. They’d blasted bubblegum pop songs just on this side of too loud and enjoyed being dumbass teenagers. And when the automatic sprinklers came on in the field, they had run through them like the kids they were. By the time Sarah Rogers pulled up in her car to pick them up for dinner, they were soaking wet and shivering, but they were laughing so hard they didn’t even notice.

Sarah didn’t do anything other than shake her head lightly and laugh at them as they scrambled into the car, getting water everywhere. 

The young teen ate their meal as soon as they got home, then they went straight up stairs with a master plan of watching Friends on Netflix until they reached a nearly vegetative state. Which lasted them until about 2 am when they promptly passed out. They didn’t wake up until almost noon the next day. 

“Heyyyyy Buck,” Steve says with a sweet grin.

“Whadya want, Rogers?” Bucky asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I draw on you?” Steve rushed out.

“Yeah, sure pal,” Bucky says. Steve’s face lights up in a grin and he hurries to his desk to grab a cup overflowing with crayola markers. Some really old, and some new.

“Lay down and pull off your shirt for me pal,” Steve requests.

“Ah, I see. You just wanted me naked this whole time,” Bucky grins while pulling his shirt off his head and screwing up his hair.

“Damn, you got me. Whatever shall I do now?” Steve says with a grin. He started to draw all across Buck’s stomach. The lightness of his touch making Bucky dizzy but also grounded at the same time. They sit there in comfortable silence for a while, with Steve drawing huge looping lines all across him. The lines started to form some sort of intricate galaxy all across Bucky’s body. For a second of striking clarity Bucky realizes that he would do anything for Steve. He’s quickly evolved to be his best friend. 

Steve looks up at Bucky’s face with a broad grin printed on his face and Bucky’s chest tightens dramatically. ‘Huh, that’s weird.’ Bucky thinks to himself.

~~~~~

Natasha and Steve get along well. Almost concerning-ly well. The four of them- Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bucky- got together for a movie night one night, and Natasha and Steve immediately clicked like to pieces of a puzzle. It was actually kind of concerning to watch. 

“Oh don’t be jealous, Buck, it looks bad on you,” Natasha mocks calmly.

“I’m NOT jealous!” Bucky announces, jealously.

“Oh, what, Mr. petty over here jealous? No, never!” Clint yells from his spot on the coffee table. And you know what- actually why was Clint lying face down on the coffee table again? 

“Petty and jealous are not the same thing,” Bucky states evenly. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you’re not both,” Steve point out from his chair- and why exactly was Steve sitting in his chair upside down. Seriously, if he turned around was Natasha going to be sitting on his bookshelf? Why did his friends not know how to be normal people? 

“Hey has anyone heard from Pepper lately?” Bucky asks, smoothly changing the topic.

“Oh wow, subtle, Barnes,” Natasha laughs. Okay, so maybe not that smoothly, but it’ll do. “Last I heard she was going out somewhere with Tony. That was 2 weeks ago, so I can only assume that they’re engaged and she’s pregnant by now.”

“You know, I honestly don’t know if that’s a best or worst case scenario at this point,” Clint tells the coffee table. Everyone shrugs their agreement. 

“Could be worse, we could still be at school,” Bucky points out.

“Oh, did you hear that Mr. Johnson got fired?” Steve blurts.

“Really?” Clint exclaims, trying to turn his head, but just succeeding in smashing his face further into the glass coffee table. Bucky wrinkles his nose in disgust at his taste in friends. 

“Yeah, I think it was unofficially sexual harassment, and officially because of that time he let a drug deal happen in the middle of his class,” Steve says. 

“I don’t think it’s ‘letting a drug deal happen’ if he’s the one who was buying the drugs,” Natasha points out from her spot of- holy shit you’re kidding she’s actually sitting on the fucking bookshelf? 

“Nah, politics,” Clint says waving his arm in a dismissive manner, and knocking off three empty plastic cups.

“Hun, I think the word you’re looking for is semantics,” Natasha piped up in a voice only someone who regrets their choice in who they’re dating can manage. Clint shrugs his shoulders so hard he legitimately falls off the table which ends with Steve face planting off his chair with how hard he’s laughing. Bucky could get used to this, he thinks looking around. He liked having the people he cared about getting along so well.

~~~~~

The great camping fiasco of summer 2018 was truly a one for the books. Steve had finally convinced Bucky to ‘go camping’ with him. In truth this meant they’d put up a tent in Steve’s yard and watch Netflix until they passed out. Bucky didn’t really see a point to setting up a tent in order to do the exact same thing they do almost every time they hang out, but he’d do it for Steve. 

However, the problems started when they grabbed the tent. So they got everything out, and they were ready to set it up, but they were missing a vital piece. The poles to hold the tent up. Without them, they just had a tarp, not a tent. But Steve, not one to ever give up, persevered. Steve started dragging outdoor chairs around the tent, and hooking bungee cords to it and the tent. Eventually they had a half functioning tent, and they called it good. The whole affair took nearly four hours of Steve aggressively trying to puzzle out how to set up the tent without poles, and Bucky just wanting to go inside. By the time they were done Steve looked all too smug and Bucky was about ready to punch him in the slightly crooked nose, but he politely resisted.

They would later find out that tents are actually ridiculously cold at night. Even with every damn blanket that Steve had in his house. Which led to them falling asleep a little too close to each other for normal circumstances, and waking up spooning. Neither one of them mentioned it, and if they found this to be their new sleeping position then- hey, Steve’s bed was super tiny!

~~~~~

On their first miserable day back at school Bucky and Steve didn’t have a single class together. But, they made up for it. They met up as soon as school ended, stopping at a little coffee shop on the corner next to high school and buying ridiculous flavored lemonades- honestly who buys coconut blue raspberry lemonade? Well, Bucky and Steve apparently. They wandered around aimlessly for a few hours after that, not really having any specific destination in mind, just walking until they didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

They talked about the good and the bad and everything in between of their first day back at high school. They were going to miss summer and getting to spend all their time wrapped up in each other presence, but this was a different kind of fun. This was getting to see all their other friends that they didn’t see as much during the summer as well and catch up with them. Bucky hadn’t seen Wanda or her brother Pietro all summer because they had gone back home to see their Grandma. Jury’s out on whether it was actually their grandma though or some sort of government agent. Or maybe someone who works for the mafia. Probably best not to dwell to long on that one.

Pepper and Tony also emerged from their Grease-esque summer of Love, ironically they were actually in Greece the whole time. No one knows for sure why they were in Greece, but no one really wanted a long winded explanation from Tony that essentially boiled down to- I’m rich, and why not. So they just didn’t ask. They were also pleasantly surprised to find they were neither engaged nor expecting a child- which Thank God, because they’re 16, and there doesn’t need to be mini Tony Stark’s running around. 

So everything flipped into a comfortable kind of monotony. Go to school, go hang out with Steve. It was good. Bucky was really enjoying getting to just go out and spend time with his best friend. So what if he sometime wish dinner meant a little bit more between them. That doesn’t matter.

~~~~~

The day that James Buchanan Barnes began to seriously question his sexuality was the day that Steve Rogers told him he was questioning his. 

They were out walking Bucky’s neighbor, Mrs. Taylor’s dogs to make a few extra bucks. They’d walked the dogs out to a field where they could let them off the leash and had done so. Then they’d promptly sat down crossed legged in the grass in the cool autumn air. 

“Hey Buck, I wanna tell ya something,” Steve started, his nerves looked about ready to jump out of him.

“What’s up pal?” Bucky asks furrowing his brows.

“So I’ve been thinking for a while... and umm, I think I’m gay,” Steve finishes in a rush. For a minute all Bucky could think was just, huh. “Wanna say anything or like?”

“Oh yeah, sorry. Well, no matter who ya wanna stick your dick in man, I’ll always support ya. You should know that by now Stevie,” Bucky says with an honest grin. He really would support him no matter what. But right now, thoughts were zinging all through his head. Does this mean that I might have a cha- that thought ends almost as fast as it starts. C’mon man, it’s Steve. Keep it in your pants. Which is odd in itself because off the top of his head he hadn’t really been into guys before, had he? 

“Fuck, Bucky. Always gotta be so crude man!” Steve laughs out, clearly relieved about his friend’s acceptance. Bucky just laughed along with him and let himself bask in the feeling of, shit, maybe I’m not as straight as I thought I was.

~~~~~ 

Of course, the most natural thing to do after drawing this conclusion would be to date as many girls as possible. Bucky earned the title of being a heart breaker pretty quickly and easily all things considered. People thought he was a love ‘em and leave ‘em type, but really he was just trying to find someone who he liked even half as much as he liked Steve. It wasn’t working very well. So at 17 years old he dated as many girls as he could to try and find someone he liked. His sexuality seemed to be leaning less from bisexual and more to gay every day as the days passed and he found himself appreciating Sam Wilson’s ass more than the rack on any of the girls in his class.

That was okay though, he could deal with being gay. He was raised by tolerant and amazing parents, and he was okay with his seeming sexuality realization. What he wasn’t okay with was his apparent attraction to his best friend. So he decided not to deal with that. He took the elementary school approach of if I ignore it, it’ll go away. Which worked until Natasha decided she’d had enough.

“So,” Natasha says, materializing in his house and sitting backwards in a chair. “Do you love him?”

“How the fuck did you get in here? The door was locked?!” Bucky yells nearly falling off his chair.

“Key. Anyways, tell me, Buck. Are you in love with Steve?” Natasha asks.

“I didn’t give you a key to my house.” Bucky states.

“I stole your house key and had a copy made. Now answer the fucking question or so help me I’ll curb stomp you into the next century, James.” Natasha says. Well someone didn’t come to fuck around.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I like him.” 

“So what are you gonna do about it?” She demands.

“I don’t fucking know, listen to Hozier and eat strawberry ice cream until I die I guess.” He shrugs with the nonchalance only someone with no idea what the hell is going on anymore can possess. 

“Or, you could pull your head out of your ass and tell him how you feel maybe, dumbass?” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a bad idea.”

“Just fucking try god damn it. You’ll never know until you try, now will you James?” Natasha says in a faux-wise tone.

“Alright calm down and stop fucking calling me James, Natalia.” Bucky mocks. 

“Please Buck, for all our collective sanity just talk to Steve about this tomorrow. Tell him how you feel. We’ll even let you have the brain cell for the conversation.” Natasha pleads.

“Nah, tomorrow’s Clint’s day for the braincell, Nat. You know how important it is that he use our one collective brain cell whenever he has it.” 

“I fucking hate you,” Nat promises.

“Love you too, babydoll.”

~~~~~

Bucky made what was widely determined as a risky move the next day. He admitted to Steve. Well, he admitted to Steve something.

“Hey, so you remember a while back when you said you thought you might be bisexual?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah man, I was there,” Steve joked.

“Oh wow you’re so funny, damn. Anyways, might be? Ever figure out for sure?” Bucky was shocked by how steady his voice was.

“I mean, yeah? I think? I don’t know. I know I like guys and gals, but I guess I’ve never like, put it into practice, ya know?” He shrugs.

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Umm, do you wanna like, try? Like, with me?” Bucky stutters out in a rush. Steve raises and eyebrow and starts to open his mouth but Bucky cuts him off. “I mean- we don’t gotta. That’s totally fine too. It’s all good. Ya know I just thought that like-and... I guess ummm, I’ve been like. Questioning? Ummm, also. But like you totally don’t have to worry or anyth-“ Steve slams a hand over Bucky’s mouth. 

“Alright, calm down Buck. So your questioning you sexuality?” A nod from Bucky. “And you wanna actually figure it out?” Another timid nod. “You wanna know if I’ll help you figure it out?” Bucky squeezes his eyes shot and nods. “Okay.” Steve says simply.

“Wait.... okay?” Bucky asks, shocked. Steve nods easily. “That’s it?” 

“That’s it.” Steve agrees.

“O-okay. So like um, I guess- do we?” Bucky stutters unsure. Steve just laughs patiently.

“C’mere, Buck,” Steve mutters, standing and walking closer to Bucky. Bucky backs up until his back is against the wall. Steve grins up at him wit something Bucky couldn’t quite place in his eyes. Steve starts to lean up, stopping with his face hovering centimeters from Bucky. So close he could nearly taste him. If Bucky so much as twitched, he would. He stares into Steve’s eyes, and thinks he could drown in the deep blue they hold. Then before he could even move, Steve’s lips were on his. They were a little chapped from the cold and harsh weather they’d had recently, but so were Bucky’s so that didn’t matter. Steve tasted like the sweet strawberries they’d been eating before their talk (Sarah Rogers was on a health kick), and something that tasted much more Steve. Bucky didn’t think he wanted to ever stop kissing Steve Rogers. That decision was made for him, however when they both needed air, and stealing it from each other’s lungs was no longer working.

When they finally pulled back, they just stood there staring into each other’s eyes for a second. But then Steve got a wicked grin on his face. Suddenly Bucky was being pushed back onto Steve’s bed and Steve’s tiny frame was straddling his hips. Bucky was more than a little dazed at the sudden change it, but then Steve’s lips were back on his and nothing else mattered anymore. All he could focus on was the slide of lips and tongue while he finally regained feeling in his arms. He promptly placed his hands on Steve’s waist, so slim Bucky’s fingers almost wrapped around completely and met on the middle of his back. 

Steve’s fingers slotted into Bucky’s hair like that’s where they belonged, tucked against his scalp. Tugging on just this side of too hard. Bucky instinctively slid his hands up Steve’s sides, up under his shirt, and he arched into the touch like he couldn’t get enough of Bucky touching him. Bucky’s mouth strayed as well, pressing open mouth kisses down his throat to his collar bone where he sucked hard enough Steve’d probably have a hickey the next day. But with how Steve enthusiastically moaned and pushed Bucky’s face further into his chest by his hair, Bucky didn’t think he’d mind. 

“God, look at you baby. Look so perfect for me,” Bucky muttered against his skin. Steve shivered and let out a high pitched whine. 

“Fuck, Bucky I want you. Please baby I want you so bad,” Steve begged. Pulling his shirt off over his head, the blush on his face already spreading down his chest.

“Whaddya want? Want me to blow you? Finger you real good? Fuck ya until you can’t breathe an’ you’re gaggin’ for it?” Bucky’s hormone addled brain slurs. Steve moaned so loud Bucky’s sure the whole town heard him, but that wasn’t a problem right now at all.

“Fuck, Bucky please I want ya to fuck me ‘til I cry. Condoms and lube top drawer, just please, Buck!” Steve whines. 

Bucky flips them over to Steve’s laying on the bed, he looked angelic in the soft afternoon light against the white sheets. Bucky wanted to see him looking positively undone. So he reached across the little gap to pull out a condom and half used bottle of lube, tossing both on the bed. Bucky leans in to kiss Steve again and starts working at Steve’s belt. Steve just about rips Bucky’s shirt clean off his body in his haste to get him undressed which has Bucky chuckling and Steve whining. When Steve’s finally naked Bucky takes a step back to look at the truly beautiful figure in the bed. His skin stretched over each bone so perfectly, Bucky get a heady rush of love for the teen in the bed. 

When Bucky steps back up to the bed Steve just about wraps his body around him in order to kiss him properly. While Bucky liberally coats his fingers in lube, spreading it around his fingers until it’s warmed up a bit. Steve bites down harshly on his lip when Bucky starts circling his hole with his fingers. Moaning around he pain and the joint taste of blood they now both taste, Steve leans down until his body lets Bucky’s finger in to the first knuckle. Steve’s forehead furrows, not in pain, but more discomfort. Bucky slowly starts stretching him. 

By the time Bucky’s worked him up to two fingers, Steve’s moaning and pushing back into his hand. When Bucky curls his fingers just right and Steve lets out a moan loud enough it was almost a scream, he knows he’s found his prostate, and he plans to use that knowledge. Alternating between moving his fingers in scissor motions and stroking his prostate. Steve’s eyes were glassy and his mouth hung open with drawn out moans. 

Bucky got him worked up to three fingers and absolutely begging before he actually put on a condom to fuck him. By the time he slowly slid in all Steve could say was a chorus of Fuck, and Bucky, and please. 

“Fuck honey, you’re so right,” Bucky says gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. He wanted to give Steve a second to adjust. 

“Bucky, fuck. Oh my god Buck yes. Please baby, please. Ya gotta fuck me, ya gotta move Buck. Please,” Steve begged. He’d flipped onto all fours at some point and his head hang low between his shoulders in pleasure. Bucky slowly pulled out and rolled his hips forward, back in to him. Steve let out a little sob at the sound. Bucky fucked him slow and deep. Steve arched his back to feel him even deeper. Steve’s arms were shaking and they started to give out. 

“Harder Buck, please baby. Fuck me harder, faster,” Steve begged, and how could Bucky say no when Steve begs so pretty?

Bucky snaps his hips back and forth setting a brutal pace that had Steve screaming when he hit his prostate. Steve’s arms gave out and he landed on his elbows, the angling making it even better. His eyes rolled almost all the way back into his skull at the feeling. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s lower back, sliding it up until it rested right between Steve’s shoulder blades, and pushed down, arching his back more and pushing him into the pillows. Steve’s mouth stays open in a long moan only breaking into little uh-uh-uh-uhs with Bucky’s sharp thrusts. 

Bucky wraps his arm around Steve’s chest and pulls him so he’s sitting on his knees, back flush to Bucky’s chest. His thrust now slower continuously dragging right over Steve’s prostate had him crying. Bucky reached down, stroking Steve. Steve only needed a few strokes before he sobbed out another moan and shot white, warm come all up his chest and over Bucky’s hand. Bucky finished seconds after, tumbling into possibly the best orgasm he’s ever had. 

Both of the teens lay there in the bed for a second, unsure where to go from there. So Bucky stands up, ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash. He grabs a shirt off the floor, wiping his hand and Steve’s chest and stomach off with it.

“Man, it had to be my shirt?” Steve asks, wrinkling his nose.

“Pal it’s your room. Not my fault you leave shit all over the floor. Also, it’s your come, so like...” Bucky shrugs, flopping back down on the bed. Steve laughs and shakes his head. Bucky looks down and grins at him. Steve grins back. Yeah, maybe everything will work in the end after all, Bucky thinks to himself. Steve leans up with a grin and plants his lips on Bucky’s kissing him until they’re both content. 

~~~~~

After that night, things were going very good. The two never actually talked about what they were doing, or what any of it meant. But, they were happy, and that was enough for them. 

They snuck in quick fucks as often as they could. A quickie while their parent were at work, trading blowjobs in a bathroom. Or on one memorable occasion bowing each other in an alley behind a club, which in all honesty, probably wasn’t the best idea. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Bucky had been casually leaning up against his locker, waiting for Steve to show up when Sam had made an appearance. The two had turned out to be pretty good friends in the end, and Bucky had even introduced Sam to his current girlfriend Maria. She was a bit of a scary chick, but all around she was nice, and exactly Sam’s type. So, Sam stopped and leaned in to Bucky’s personal space, greeting him loudly. 

“Buck! My man, how’s it going? It’s been a minute since I’ve seen ya dude!” Same grins.

“Hey Sam! Good to see ya too! Yea man, it’s been pretty busy lately. Ya know how it goes,” Bucky says with a lopsided smirk.

“Ah man, yea trust me I know how it goes. Alright man, well I gotta bounce but it was hella good seein ya Barnes! Don’t be a stranger and come see me some time,” he says with an overly flirtatious wink and strong bear hug that had Bucky laughing. Bucky looked up and locked eyes with Steve over Sam’s shoulder, his face looked upset. 

When the two parted and Sam scampered off, Steve slowly walked over. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says cautiously. “Who was that?” 

“Hey Stevie! Ahh don’t worry about him he’s just a new friend,” Bucky states with a grin. 

“Alright then,” Steve says, biting his lip and looking down a little. The two leave the building, planning on going and hanging out with Natasha for a while after school.

~~~~~

Later, unbeknownst to them, Bucky and Natasha would have a not so private conversation. Steve had gotten up to use the bathroom, and Natasha had used the chance to question Bucky on what was happening between the two. However, they didn’t know that Steve would come back a little faster than anticipated, and Steve didn’t know they were taking about him. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” Natasha asks. 

“Yeah, I really do,” he states.

“Then why don’t you actually tell him?” 

“Because I’m happy. I don’t wanna ruin what I’ve got going for me right now Nat. I don’t wanna lose him.” Bucky seemed genuinely scared about this.

“You’re not going to lose him. He loves you too, dumbass.”

“Whatever, let’s talk about this later. This isn’t the time or place, Nat.” Bucky states. 

There was a lot running through Steve’s head at this second. Mainly, what the fuck, being the big one. But more than anything he knew. The guy he saw Bucky with earlier, Sam, he thinks his name was. Bucky’s in love with Sam, not Steve. And damn, this was not how Steve thought today was going to go.

~~~~~

“Alright Steve, you were quiet all night with Nat. What’s wrong?” Bucky asks back at Bucky’s House. 

“We can’t do this anymore,” Steve says quietly.

“What? What do you mean, Steve?”

“I mean, you’re in love with that Sam guy or whatever and I can’t fucking take that. You deserve to be happy, and I’m not sleeping with you if you love someone else.” 

“Steve what the fuck are you talking about?” Bucky asked puzzled.

“I’m talking about Sam being the guy that Nat was asking you why you hadn’t told you love yet! So I’m giving you and out, go tell him you love him, there’s nothing fucking holding you back,” Steve barks.

“Stevie you’re not holding me back. You don’t understand.” 

“Fuck it. You’re right I don’t understand. Listen I gotta go. Don’t call my for a couple days. I gotta blow off some steam. Good bye Buck.” Steve says all but running out the door. 

Bucky stares in shock. What the fuck just happened? Was any of that real? What was he supposed to do? Steve was eavesdropping? And he thought Natasha was talking about SAM? That doesn’t make any sense. That just left him with one question. What that hell does he do now?

~~~~~

Apparently, the answer to that question is; let Steve sleep on it, then call him 16 times the next day. It was a Saturday so he couldn’t see him at school obviously. Steve had been dodging all his calls, and Bucky was about 5 seconds away from storming over there and pounding on his door until his let him in, but both Natasha and Clint had advised against that. If Clint’s telling you not to do something, you really shouldn’t do it. 

So, he left a voicemail instead. “It’s really, really not what you think. I’ll explain everything if you’ll meet me in person but I don’t wanna do it over the phone. I’m sorry, Steve.” And then he waits.

~~~~~

Realistically he doesn’t have to wait long. (It’s almost like it’s 4 am and the author has been writing since 11 and has to get up in an hour and didn’t want to write a month of pining) That Wednesday Steve showed up at his house. He hadn’t been to school this week. Told Clint he had a headache and not to worry. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says, eyes downcast.

“Holy shit, Steve. Hi. Umm, come in,” Bucky scrambles out of the way. Steve cracked a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

“You said you wanted to talk?” Steve asked sitting down on Bucky’s bed.

“Oh yea, sorry. Natasha and I weren’t talking about Sam. I don’t even know Sam that well, and plus I just set him up with Maria. We were... well, we were actually talking about you,” Bucky starts.

Steve’s brows furrow and he asks, “what?”

“Steve, I’ve really, really liked you for a long time. Way before we started sleeping together, I’ve always been in to you honestly. But, uhh, I guess during these past couple weeks I really, actually realized that... well, I’m in love with you,” Bucky says.

“....are you serious?” Steve asks in a small voice, eyes wide.

“Dead serious. I love you Steve.”

“Fuck, I love you too, Bucky! I’ve loved you forever, I’m sorry I assumed; I just.... fuck I just thought that I was gonna lose you. The whole time everything seemed like it was too good to be true so I thought that maybe it actually was,” Steve had tears glistening in his eyes at this point.

“No Steve, you’re too good to be true. Damn, I can’t believe this. Ummm, so I guess the only thing left to do is ask if you’ll like, officially be my boyfriend then?” Bucky asks with a soft smile.

“Of course I will, Buck. I’d never wanna be anything else,” Steve says with a grin. The two teen immediately gravitate towards each other and yank each other in to a hug. And when they finally kiss each other while officially dating, nothing has ever felt that damn good before. 

Who knows, maybe true love always wins. Because when you meet your soulmate, it always works out in the end. 


End file.
